Project Summary: The primary function of the Research Methods Core is to provide the infrastructure for developing innovative research methodology requisite for state-of-the-art community-based practical clinical/behavioral trials for middle-aged and older persons with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders. This aim will be met through (a) instrument and methods development, testing, and implementation;(b) provision of a pool of Center-affiliated methodologic experts and data management resources to support the needs for innovative methodology of Center projects;and (c) training of Center-affiliated investigators and community partners in innovation and specific tools or methods necessary to meeting the goals of the Principal Research Core. This activity will occur in a multidisciplinary environment representing a broad array of expertise and experiences, including community stakeholders, as well as researchers and clinicians from a variety of relevant professional disciplines. The service goals of this Core overlap with those of the Operations Core, except that the emphasis in the Research Methods Core will be on innovative rather than pre-established methods. The Research Methods Core's service functions will include consultation on all grant submissions;assistance with study design and selection of measures, including advice on the modification of existing measures and development of new measures;and cultural adaptations of measures and interventions. Training / Education functions will include weekly seminars to discuss relevant issues and consultations with center investigators as well as with community stakeholders. A specific Developmental Research Project related to the Research Methods Core is titled "Ecological Momentary Assessment (EMA) Method Development", and is described in the Principal Research Core. Relevance: The Research Methods Core provides the innovative methodology and state-of-the-art services and training that are necessary to develop, implement, and disseminate interventions and services for middle-aged and older persons with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders in the community. Working closely with other Cores of the Center, the Research Methods Core will contribute to the Center's ultimate goal of improving the quality of life of this important but largely neglected segment of the population.